Unwanted
by goldenspringtime
Summary: A couple years after a series finale Peter visits his nephew Simon who isn't terribly happy seeing him one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own heroes

Summery: A couple years after a series finale Peter visits his nephew Simon who isn't terribly happy seeing him One shot.

Author's note: Plot bunny would no leave me alone until I wrote this. This is my first heroes fic and it didn't exactly go the way I planned, so be gentle. Oh and there's some Peter bashing.

Peter knew he should have called but it had been kind of spontaneous. Due to hero type stuff , he had come into contact with Hiro, and now he could teleport anywhere in the world, and to any time he wanted and he had suddenly had the urge to see them. He walked up to the door and he debating if he should knock or just go away. He raised his fist and after a several moments of deliberation, he brought his hand down on the door. He waited several seconds and deliberated running away when the door opened.

He didn't know who it was, but it looked like a butler, unsurprisingly since Heidi came from a wealthy family. The only problem now being he didn't know if the butler would let him in.

"Hi," he smiled nervously " I'm Peter Petrelli, Simon and Monty uncle and Heidi Ex-brother in law."

"Really?" he didn't really look like he believed him. Luckily right then he saw one of Nathan's son go through the hall. He looked like he was in his mid-teens and was probably Simon.

"Simon!" he stepped through the doorway without being invited in, followed Simon into the hall and saw that Simon froze and didn't turn around. He heard hurried foot steps behind him, which was the butler if he couldn't get Simon to tell the butler who he was he would have to leave.

"Simon it's me Uncle Peter."

"I know who you are I'm just surprised you know who I am." that's when he turned around. He was so much older then he used to be, in his mind he was still a 9 year old but doing the math in his head he was 15 now.

"Of course I know who you are."

"Really." Simon scoffed, he seemed angry at him but Peter couldn't really figure out why so he asked.

"What's wrong Simon?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong _Uncle_ Peter is that you haven't been here in years and now you waltz in here like we're back at the Petrelli Mansion and everything was the way it was!"

"What do you mean?" Peter said confused.

"What do I mean? You don't care about us why did you come here?"

"How could you think that don't care about you?" Peter said very confused and hurt.

"You didn't even tell us you were alive the first time we saw you after was on TV and then my father was shot. And you still didn't say anything to us." how do you say you lost your memory and when you got it back you joined with a pretty bad guy. Afterwords your brother his father got shot by himself from the future to prevent anyone knowing about them. Which was exposed and again and with his help unexposed. Yeah because all of that would just be so easy to say, especially since as far as he knew Simon, and Monty had no idea about special abilities. So as much as he hated it he was going be a vague.

"I'm sorry Simon, there were just many factors."

"And what, you think I wouldn't understand? That I'm stupid!"

"No it's just." Simon interrupted him, which was probably for the best since Peter wasn't sure what he would have said next.

"Okay, let's say there was some great reason you couldn't see us. Distance, timing or whatever." he paused and Peter thought of all the reasons he couldn't have been there for him. He felt bad about it now, there were times where he could have hopped a train and met them for lunch or something but he had thought his life was too busy. Honestly his nephews just hadn't really been in the forefront of his mind. He saw hurt Simon face before he turned around and put his back to him.

"Let's just pretend you had a good reason." he said this softer "I know about Claire my half sister, I also know that you visited her at least a dozen more times then us and she's lived in Texas, California , and Virginia which isn't that far from here. Yet you couldn't come see us even once. Or say call us on the phone." Peter felt about the lowest of the low right now. All the reason he had given himself before about not maintaining contact with his nephews seemed so flimsy at the moment.

"I'm sorry Simon." Peter said very sadly. Simon turned back around and still looked very angry.

"You know what, I used to care, I used to care but I don't anymore, I don't care that your sorry at all, all I want is you gone, just like you always were before."

"Simon that's not what I want." Peter said earnestly.

"Why should I care what you want?" he shouted coldly back.

"Simon your my nephew I care about you, even if you don't think that I do." Peter said.

"Why don't you just leave!" he turned around ,started walked away then stopped and turned around again.

"Wait, Monty might want to see you." he bit out and continued walking towards his room. Peter knew he hadn't really been around for his nephew's lately, but he didn't think that Simon would resent him so. Hopefully Monty would be more receptive, before he had much time to think about it he heard

"Peter!" Peter turned around to find Heidi standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and my nephews."

"Um you haven't seen Simon yet?" she looked a little worried.

"Uh yeah I have." Peter grimaced.

"You really should have called...I could have told you before hand so you wouldn't have been so surprised." She made a follow me gesture and Peter followed her.

"I used to come over all the time."

"Six years ago, Six years ago everything was different Nathan was still alive and we were still married."

"Your right, I shouldn't have came without calling, I guess I was feeling...nostalgic I wanted to see my family." Heidi had led them to a table and gestured Peter to sit down, when he did so she sat down across from him..

"I understand Peter I do, but we haven't exactly been close lately."

"Yeah I can see that. I guess lately, I though I was too busy."

"Trying to save the world." he was going to ask how she knew that, when he realized she had probably just meant it as a metaphor.

"Yeah." Peter said softly.

"Regardless of everything else I really am glad to see you."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I was always very fond of you. You came from money, you could have been rich and famous and yet you decided that what you wanted to do was be your own man. To help people by being a nurse and I know that was hard for you with your father being who he was."

"Thanks, I've always thought very highly of you too. Your a mom, a great a mom, with two boys no less and yet you still have time for working a high paced job.

"Thanks Peter, it's always nice to hear that someone thinks I'm being a good mom." Heidi said a bit of a laugh.

"Heidi your a great mom." Peter said again making sure that she knew she was great, so at least he would make someone feel better today.

"Then how do I get Simon to open up, to anyone he's been this way since..his father died. Closed off angry, all the therapists I've sent him to no matter how degrees they have haven't been able to help him."

"I could help him."

"That's sweet but your the person he's maddest at." Heidi said dismissing the idea, but Peter would not be put off not when he felt so responsible.

"Which makes me ideal, you say thing in the heat of the moment that you would never say other wise."

"That's sweet Peter but you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, Simon did say something that was very true, I haven't been around much lately but I want to fix that now." Heidi smiled weakly

"Any help you can give would be much appreciated."

"But, before I talk to Simon in case it doesn't go so well I want to talk to Monty." Heidi nodded and pointed down the hallway.

"His room at the end of that hallway his door is green." Peter nodded up got up from the table and went down the long hall with it's many doors. He got down to the end of the hall, and to a door that was green. He knocked on it after a few seconds of starring at the door. Soon the door was opened and a boy of around 13 stood in the doorway. This was Monty he looked very different but he could see the 7 year old still.

"Uncle Peter."Monty seemed unsure.

"Yeah it's me." Monty run up to him and hugged him tightly and Peter reveled in it, at least Monty was happy to see him.

"Uncle Peter your here. I missed you."

"I missed you too Monty."

"You want to sit down." he motioned to his desk which had a swivel chair in front of it. Peter nodded and Monty pulled it out and faced it to the bed which he sat on.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, and Simon and your Mom."

"You haven't talked to, Simon yet have you?"

"Yeah I have."

"He's mad at you."

"Yeah I noticed."

"I don't think it's really you, he's mad at though."

"Really he seemed quite angry with me." Peter laughed a little as he said it.

"He's seems so mad about everything lately."

"He is a teenager."

"Not it's worse then that."

"How so?"

"Well he knows things about people and when he's really mad..." he trailed off and was looking up and over his shoulder. Peter turned around and saw Simon behind him. For a split second he thought he saw hurt which quickly was replaced by anger. Simon shook his head in anger and moved away from him quickly. Peter glanced between Simon and Monty unsure who he should stay with luckily Monty made the decision easy for him.

"Go after him." Peter nodded and stood up and ran after him.

"Simon. Simon!"

"I'm not talking to you, first you come here unannounced and unwanted, and now your turning my own brother against me!"

"Simon I wasn't turning Monty against you!" Simon turned around to face him he looked very angry, so obviously he wasn't doing such a good job yet.

"Even if you weren't, that doesn't mean I like you or want you around."

"Simon. I understand that your mad at me, but you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You had abilities and my dad had abilities. You thought you could save the world but you almost ended up destroying it. Then you lost your memory and trusted Adam and nearly destroyed 93% of the world's population. I understand that you were very very busy during that time , none of that time has anything to do with why I'm mad at you. After you lost your abilities I understand that you still wanted to be hero. Then you got them back quickly after, and Dad just had to round all the specials up didn't he? And of course that meant you had to save everyone, and you did good for you. It's been years since then, I know tragedy upon tragedy keeps popping up and you keep on needing to save the world. I would probably understand more if we weren't the only relatives you've been ignoring. Claire lived in all the way on the other side of the states, and you still saw her and I needed ..." Peter wasn't sure where he got all of his information, especially since he last knew Simon knew nothing about specials, now he seemed to knew everything, Peter also picked up on the fact that he nearly said something important but had stopped himself.

"Needed what?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, I needed nothing." Simon started walking away again and Peter followed him,

"What did you need Simon?"

"Nothing!" Simon shouted continued walking away.

"Simon what did you need?" He did a quick about face and shouted

"My dad's dead! You can't say that you weren't at least partially responsible for that! The initial death, not the fact that for the last 3 months of his life he was Sylar a serial killer. The other part is I'm a teenager, right now is when I would need my Dad the most, he's not here but you are, mom doesn't have any brothers and her dad's dead. If I had anyone to help me it would have to be you and you!... Don't seem to care." Simon finished sadly.

"Simon I'm sorry I just..."

"Had other things to do and, I just wasn't on the list that's fine, that's just fine." Simon started walking out.

"Simon."

"Peter I don't want to talk anymore."

"But Simon."

"I'm serious not now, Peter."

"But Simon I really think if you just let me explain-"

"Get out of my house!" Peter feet started moving without his mind. That when Peter realized that Simon must have used some sort of power on him, whether it be eden's or matt's, he had some mind controlling power. He wasn't able to stop moving his feet until he opened the door and walked out of the house. The door shut behind him and once he was out he had control over his body again, but all he could do was look at the house. What was he going to do now?

Author's note: I know he probably would have maintained contact with them and it just wasn't shown in the show because it wasn't pertinent to any of the story lines, Also I know that Simon might come off as a brat and I guess he still is a little but he's also really hurt. Anyways this idea came into my head and I just had to write it. Review please!


End file.
